Les sirènes de Titan
by Nelja
Summary: Glen veut juste s'en rapprocher... de Titan, de ses anciens espoirs morts. Glen/Vicious.


_Mort de personnage, spoiler épisode 13. Cowboy bebop appartient à ses créateurs. Ecrit sur le prompt "Glen/Vicious + Glen à l'agonie dans son vaisseau en partance pour Titan qui hallucine sur un dénouement différent à ses retrouvailles avec Vicious."_

* * *

L'écran du pod clignote.

Temps estimé avant l'arrivée sur Titan : quarante-trois heures et vingt-huit minutes.

Glen, lui, n'y parviendra pas. Est-ce son corps qui cèdera en premier, ou le système de survie du pod ? Peu importe. Que ferait-il en cet enfer désolé ?

Il veut juste s'en rapprocher.

Il repense à sa dernière tentative dérisoire. Que voulait-il en piégeant cette boîte à musique, que voulait-il en lui renvoyant sa valise d'explosifs au visage ? Il ne l'a même pas tué. Il ne le regrette pas vraiment. Cela aurait été si impersonnel.

Il est vrai que la trahison de Vicious a stagné en lui comme un poison, a fait naître des envies de vengances, des désirs cruels et effrayants qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Vicious était un scorpion, qui a tué un autre scorpion non pour le sauver mais pour le garder pour lui seul. Glen aurait voulu être le chat qui joue avec le scorpion, même s'il s'est fait piquer et mourra bientôt.

Il aurait voulu que Vicious meure dans ses bras, avec un dernier sourire cruel, disant qu'il regrettait, non pas de l'avoir trahi, mais de l'avoir sous-estimé. Disant que Glen avait compris qu'on ne pouvait croire en rien, avait bien fait de le trahir.

Il s'imagine garder le visage froid, retenir rire et larmes jusqu'au bout, ne pas lui dire que sa fin est proche, que c'est un peu comme mourir ensemble. C'est cela qu'il voulait, pas une simple explosion. Alors, ce n'est pas grave s'il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Il imagine encore, pourtant, Vicious qui meurt entre ses bras. Et dans l'intensité des émotions que cela éveille en lui, la douleur de son corps lui semble négligeable.

* * *

Temps estimé avant l'arrivée sur Titan : trente-sept heures et cinquante-deux minutes.

L'écran du pod s'éteint s'éteint, rattrapé par les dégâts intérieurs de l'architecture. Mais la vitesse initiale est déjà acquise. Tous les dégâts n'empêcheront pas le vaisseau d'arriver jusqu'à Titan. Toujours un peu plus près, chaque seconde.

La mort a joué avec la tête et le corps de Glen, et maintenant il va mieux. Il n'y a plus de place pour elle. Quand il se rappelle ce qui s'est passé sur le toit de ce bâtiment, les images sont floues. Peu importe. A quoi peuvent lui servir des souvenirs précis maintenant ?

Vicious ne l'a pas reconnu, c'est certain. Il lui a dit qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit lui. Qu'il aurait aimé le revoir. Pourquoi gâcher cela avec des images d'explosions, de combats, de mort et de sang ? Ils ont eu assez de cela sur Titan. Ils ont eu assez de cela quand Vicious l'a vendu comme espion.

Il a l'impression d'y être à nouveau. Les mots de Vicious, doux et si froids pourtant. Un sourire en coin. Et Glen heureux de faire encore une transaction, même si ce n'est que cela. De l'avoir revu une dernière fois. Ce sont des opales de Titan que Vicious lui donne en échange de la drogue. Elles sont si froides, si belles, un bleu glacé dans lequel la lumière fait naître des arcs-en-ciel.

Une idée lui vient que cela ne s'est pas passé comme cela, pas vraiment, mais il ne la laisse pas entrer, la renvoie d'où elle vient. Il accepte de n'avoir pas de futur, mais il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Il lui semble pouvoir voir Saturne par le hublot, reconnaître ses anneaux, comme une bague. Il ne voit pas encore Titan, trop peu lumineuse, mais elle est tout près. Saturne, pense-t-il, le Titan qui dévore ses enfants. Il est éveillé, il sait où il est, mais il croit rêver malgré cela, il ne contrôle pas ses pensées qui flottent. Ses pensées qui le ramènent à Vicious.

Ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre, fumant ensemble, comme des frères, sur le toit de ce bâtiment.

"Tu m'as manqué." dit Vicious.

Il souffle une longue bouffée, et pendant qu'il ne dit rien de plus, Glen sait qu'il a volé un morceau de bonheur à traîner en enfer pour toujours, comme il le savait sur Titan.

"Tu m'as trahi." dit-il. Il ne voulait pas le rappeler. Il voulait rester ainsi. Mais dans ce souvenir qui n'en est pas un, il contrôle aussi peu ses actions que ses émotions.

"Nous étions frères." dit Vicious, et un instant, Glen croit qu'il le raille pour son discours. "Je t'ai trahi parce que j'avais de l'affection pour toi, et l'affection est stupide et dangereuse. L'affection n'est pas une arme comme la rancoeur et la haine. Tu m'aimais plus. Tu aurais dû me trahir en premier."

Glen sent dans son coeur une flamme glacée mais très douce, comme Vicious a toujours été avec lui. Il appuie la tête contre son épaule. Il va se faire rejeter. Il va se faire trahir en premier, parce que Vicious tient à lui.

Mais non, Vicious passe juste un bras autour de son épaule, et Glen se rappelle que ce n'est pas nécessaire, parce qu'il va mourir de toute façon. C'est lui qui meurt entre les bras de Vicious, même si une part de lui se rappelle que cela aurait dû être le contraire, et il ne souffre plus du tout.

* * *

Glen peut voir Titan maintenant. C'est un enfer, il le sait, mais il a l'air si beau, vu de loin. Et qu'importe, si l'enfer est le seul endroit où l'espoir existe ? Qu'importe, si il entendu une musique qui s'appelle Julia ? il lui semble retrouver son vieux coeur, celui qui pouvait aimer, faire confiance.

Vicious est avec lui. Il ne se retourne pas, il ne veut pas briser le moment, mais il sent ses mains qui s'appuient sur ses épaules. Elles sont fortes et froides.

Les lèvres qui se posent dans son cou sont glacées aussi.

Peut-être est-il devenu fou, pense Glen, mais il a le souvenir d'avoir côtoyé la démence autrefois, et elle n'a jamais été aussi miséricordieuse.

Il ne prononce même pas son nom. Les mains explorent son corps, qui est à moitié un corps de femme, maintenant. Et puis elles aggrippent ses joues, et Glen pense un instant, sans peur ni espoir, qu'il va lui briser la nuque.

Mais il se contente de lui tourner brusquement la tête, de lui dévorer les lèvres. Glen peut voir son visage, il peut vraiment le voir. Il n'ose pas fermer les yeux alors qu'il l'embrasse. Il voudrait le réchauffer, mais il n'a plus assez de chaleur en lui non plus. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

"Je te veux. Glen." lui murmure Vicious, et Glen frissonne de tout son corps. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, même si cela fait des années qu'il n'a même plus osé se l'avouer ; mais il est libre maintenant. Il s'offre à lui sans hésiter, embrassant son cou, ses mains, tout ce qui lui passe sous les lèvres.

La musique continue de jouer alors que leur plaisir se répand entre eux deux, chaud, presque brûlant, les réchauffant enfin.

Des larmes de joie coulent sur le visage de Glen alors que Vicious le serre dans ses bras de façon presque affectueuse. Il ne sait plus où il est. Peut-être parce qu'il n'est plus nulle part. Plus sur Titan, plus sur Callisto.

Il est seulement heureux.

Et en train de tomber.


End file.
